


Fragmentado

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 1ª Ronda [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: cienciasftw, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Table, Pseudo-Incest, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor recuerda a Loki cuando era niño mientras observa el daño en el Bifröst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmentado

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #02: _Síntesis_ de la _Tabla B/Palabras (Química)_ en la Segunda Ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/).

  


Thor observa con melancolía el borde irregular de lo que queda del Bifröst. La superficie no ha perdido el esmalte irisado donde se reproducen las vetas en todos los colores del arcoíris, las púas que sobresalen del punto del derrumbe presentan puntos brillantes parecidos al cuarzo. Heimdall está seguro que el puente subsanará su propia destrucción pero advierte que hay que ser pacientes. Thor teme que haya daños que no puedan ser resarcidos; la pérdida de su hermano es una herida que cicatriza en la piel pero que permanece activa bajo los músculos, irrigada por los latidos de su corazón.

Thor recuerda a Loki de niño correteando por el puente a pesar de que el Padre de Todos lo había prohibido. En una ocasión Thor lo persiguió acorralándole por momentos, pero Loki con la ligereza de sus piernas esbeltas se le escabullía mofándose de sus intentos. Thor que se encendía a la menor provocación, se impulsó y lo golpeó de lleno con el cuerpo robusto de su linaje.

Thor recuerda que pocas veces tuvo tanto miedo como ese día. Loki cayó por el borde y él alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo con dificultad, aterrado al sentir como se escurría hacia el vacío. El guardián del Bifröst les salvó justo a tiempo, tirando de ellos con mínimo esfuerzo. Thor recuerda que abrazó a su lloroso hermano y le susurró que se calmara, pero la voz le salió rota porque temblaba violentamente.

—Tuve mucho miedo —admitió Loki con los ojos congestionados—, tuve mucho miedo de que cayeras conmigo.

Y Thor se aferró a él con todas sus ganas como si pudiera sintetizar los átomos de sus cuerpos en una sola materia compleja e indestructible. 

Loki encubrió a Thor esa vez asumiendo la culpabilidad del percance; Odín enfurecido por la desobediencia, lo confinó a su habitación sin permitirle más visita que la de los sirvientes a la hora de los alimentos. A Thor se le designaron sus primeras rondas de entrenamiento, lo que constituía su iniciación en el honor y el arte de guerra Asgardiano. Después de esa semana larga sin aventuras ni juegos compartidos, Loki le recibió con la sonrisa traviesa que era el prólogo de novedades, de secretos, de algo que era sólo de ellos dos. Thor se trepó a la cama sentándose con las piernas recogidas, expectante.

—Adivina qué puedo hacer —Loki se atusó el negro cabello, sacó una pluma blanca del bolsillo de su ropa y la sostuvo sobre la palma izquierda mientras la mano derecha se arqueaba dramáticamente. Thor no estaba seguro de lo que debía ocurrir hasta que observó un espacio pequeño que crecía poco a poco entre el objeto y la mano de su hermano. La pluma levitó y Thor rugió emocionado—. Shhh, eso no es todo —La cara de Loki enrojeció de la concentración y las puntas de la pluma se colorearon de un verde pálido que fue avanzó hasta teñirla por completo—. Madre ha venido a verme todos los días sin que Padre se entere. Dice que buscará al mejor adiestrador de magia que exista en los nueve mundos.

Thor recuerda el desencanto que le produjo el no tener el honor de ser el más importante en la lista de Loki para mostrarle su don. Se dejó caer hacia atrás con la melena desparramada en desorden.

—Entonces no soy el primero que lo sabe.

Loki se acomodó a su lado peinando con sus dedos largos los mechones rubios que tenía al alcance.

—No. Pero tú eres el primero que lo ve.

Y Thor recuerda especialmente que le explotó el pecho a causa de una emoción que parecía nueva aunque no era muy distinta a todo lo que asociaba con Loki. Thor Ladeó el cuerpo hacia su hermano y le tocó la nariz y las mejillas con temor de excederse y ser brusco. Cuando Loki cerró los ojos y se durmió, Thor lo besó en lo alto del mentón. Después se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Thor rebusca en su memoria pero no encuentra el momento o la circunstancia en que la soberbia de sus triunfos fue ganando terreno mientras no advertía que Loki se resentía por la falta de reconocimiento a su valía. Crecieron tan distintos y debido a eso, complementarios; compuestos como si su naturaleza les fusionara en algo más grande y perfecto. Donde Thor era potencia, Loki era ingenio; Donde Thor era un trueno, Loki era el viento. Thor intimidaba, Loki pesuadía. No podía imaginarse sin él y su pérdida le hacía sentir fragmentado.

El Bifröst algún día recuperará su antiguo esplendor. Thor sabe que él nunca podrá hacerlo porque le ha fallado a la persona que más quería.

~▣~


End file.
